Remembering Each Other
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: After the battle with Solaris, Sonic and Elise have sealed the Flames of Disaster away. But with that, they would have never met. Until one day, they start to remember something about each other. SonicxElise.
1. Prologue

It was a nice and clear day at Soleanna. The people in town their doing were their normal routine: Walking around town, going shopping, eating at a restaurant, waving to other people as they walk by, or just enjoying the view of the scenery.

Over on a small island, we see a castle. We scan over here at the balcony of the castle, to see a young woman, who looked liked a princess. She had small red hair, she wore a white dress, and she was wearing red heels. This woman's name was Elise, and she is the current princess of Soleanna.

Right now, Elise was staring at the view of the city, watching the people doing their everyday routine. She smiled, seeing the view from the castle. But then, she frowned, why she was frowning could be anyone's guess.

Suddenly, one of her maidens approached her. "Miss Elise, is something troubling you?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Elise turned to her. "I'm sorry, what was it you asked me?" Elise asked.

"I asked if something was troubling you." The maiden answered.

"Oh..." Elise thought about it for a moment. "...No. I'm fine." Elise answered.

"Are you certain?" The maiden asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." Elise nodded her head.

"Very well, then. I'm sorry if bothered you." The maiden bowed politely, as she walked away, leaving the princess alone.

Once she was gone, she turned her attention back towards the view of Soleanna. She was thinking about something. She wasn't really sure what it was, but it looked liked it was something she was trying to remember from before.

"Hmm...why does it suddenly occur to me that I remember him?" Elise wondered, as she closed her eyes, trying to remember something.

* * *

Over on the other side of town, we see a familiar hedgehog resting at the docks. He was blue, he wore red and white colored shoes, he was wearing white gloves, and he had his eyes closed while resting his arms behind his head. This was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

Right now, Sonic was still snoozing, trying to relax from his recent battle against Dr. Eggman.

"Sonic!" A voice called.

Sonic woke up from his nap and saw a fox with two tails, meaning that this was Sonic's best friend, Tails.

"Hey Tails, what's up?" Sonic greeted his friend.

"I came to find you." Tails answered.

"Why?" Sonic wondered.

"I was thinking if you wanted go and get something to eat." Tails said.

"Where? And what?"

"A burger. Knuckles is waiting for us at the entrance of the restaurant. Come on, I'll race you there!" Tails laughed, as he took off, spinning his two tails around.

"I don't think so!" Sonic laughed, as he dashed beside Tails, racing over to the restaurant.

* * *

Not too far away from the docks, we see a restaurant named "Louie's Diner." Which served burgers, fries, hot dogs, pizza, chicken, sodas, everything that you could order.

Standing beside the entrance door, was a red echidna. This echidna had colourful shoes, and he had white gloves, which looked like huge knuckles. This would be the Knuckles the Echidna. He is a friend of Sonic (and sometimes a rival, but nothing too major).

Right now, Knuckles had his arms folded, as he was waiting for Tails and Sonic to show up.

Suddenly, he heard a blur coming. "Finally." Knuckles said, knowing that they were finally showing themselves.

And at that moment, Sonic raced in front of Knuckles, with Tails who came by a few short feet away.

"I beat you, Tails." Sonic smirked.

"I was close, though." Tails shrugged.

Sonic turned his head at Knuckles. "What's up, Knuckles?"

"I was just waiting for you to show up." Knuckles answered, with his arms folded.

"Well, now that I have shown up, what do you say we go inside and grab a bite, shall we?" Sonic suggested.

"I agree. I'm so hungry, I could eat a ton of Eggman's machines!" Tails joked.

"Save that for later, buddy." Sonic laughed a bit.

"Can we go inside now?" Knuckles groaned a little.

"What's the rush Knuckles, can't you see we're having a little fun?" Sonic said.

"You can have fun once we go inside, OK?" Knuckles said, as he turned the knob, and opening the door. Sonic and Tails entered first, following Knuckles, who closed the door behind him.

* * *

Once inside, the trio went over to an empty table and sat down in their seats. And at that moment, the human waitress came by with their menus. She had red and black hair, as she approached their table.

"Hello there, and welcome to Louie's Diner. My name is Marisa, and I'll be your waitress this afternoon." Marisa greeted, as she handed the animals their menus. That's when she noticed something. "Hey, your name is Sonic, right?" Marisa wondered.

"Yeah, that's me." Sonic nodded.

"Oh my gosh, I have heard so much about you!" Marisa said, a little excited.

"You have?" Sonic wondered.

"Uh-huh." Marisa nodded. "Your the one who always kicks Dr. Eggman's butt, and sends his machines packing!" Marisa said, with an excited face.

"Uh...yeah." Sonic scratched his head, confused.

"It'll be an honor to serve you as your waitress today!" Marisa smiled, as she took out a small notebook and grabbed a pen from her pocket. "Now, what would you like to drink?"

"Uh..." Sonic looked at the menu of drinks. "I'll take a Root Beer, please."

"OK." Marisa wrote a little something before turning her head to Tails. "And what would you like...uh?" Marisa asked, wondering what the fox's name was.

"Oh, my name is Tails." The fox greeted with a smile.

"Tails, yes. "What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Hmm..." Tails looked at the menu for a moment before answering. "I'll take a Root Beer, as well."

"OK, you got it." Marisa smiled, as she wrote something down. "And what would like, sir?"

"I'm Knuckles, and I'll have what their having." Knuckles responded.

"Very well." Marisa said, as she wrote something down on her notebook again. "OK, I'll have your drinks ready in a moment. In the meantime, why don't take a look at our menus, and see if anything interests you." Marisa noted with a smile, as she walked away, and prepared to prepare the drinks.

Sonic looked around the restaurant instead of his menu. He saw a lot of pictures of different things and people. However, one picture caught his eye. He looked at it very closely.

This picture was identified as Princess Elise. He was looking at it for a while now, thinking who it might be.

"That girl...I think I know her." Sonic wondered, as he studied the picture.

However, his studying was over, as Marisa happily carried the drinks carefully in her arms. She layed them cautiously on the table, trying not too spill them. "Here you are, three root beer's." Marisa smiled.

"Thanks." The trio said, as they each grabbed their drinks and pulled it to them.

"Are you ready to order now, or do you need some more time?" Marisa asked.

"I think we're ready, right Sonic?" Tails asked his friend.

Sonic didn't hear him. In fact, he was too busy thinking about that picture he saw.

"Sonic!" Tails called.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. What is it?" Sonic asked, as he was snapped out of his trance.

"I asked that if your ready to order." Tails answered.

"Oh...yeah. I'm ready." Sonic nodded his head.

"OK, what would you like to eat?" Marisa asked.

"I'll have a have cheeseburger, along with fries." Knuckles answered.

"OK...how about you, Tails?" Marisa asked the two-tailed fox.

"I'll have...two medium hot dogs and some chips, please." Tails answered.

"All right..." Marisa was taking note of the orders before turning to Sonic. "How about you, Sonic?" She smiled at him.

"Uh..." Sonic didn't answer.

"Sonic, what would you like to eat?" Marisa asked, trying to get an answer from him.

Sonic still didn't come up with an answer.

"Sonic? Are you OK?" Marisa asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'll take a couple of medium hot dogs as well, with some chips, please?"

"All right." Marisa noted, as she wrote down Sonic's order on her notebook. "OK, I'll have your orders ready in about fifteen minutes." Marisa smiled, as she walked away from the trio and prepared their food.

"Sonic, are you all right?" Tails asked, concerned.

"Huh?"

"You were dozing off. It looked like you were in another world." Knuckles thought.

"Oh that...I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" Tails asked.

"I was wondering who that girl was." Sonic pointed at the picture of Elise.

Tails looked at the direction where Sonic was pointing, which was the picture of Princess Elise. "You mean Princess Elise?"

"That's her name?" Sonic wondered.

"Yeah, you haven't heard of her name before?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow, concerned.

"Uh, no. I was just curious, that's all." Sonic thought, as he was thinking about Elise, trying to remember something about her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now, let me clear some things for you. I do not want any flaming or hateful comments, just because I'm doing this pairing story of SonicxElise. It just so happens that I am one of the fans out there who do like this pairing. I know that seems odd for me doing something like this, but I'm gonna try and do the pairing in my own unique way.**

**And speaking of unique, I happen to have finished a story called "A sad princess" which features SonicxZelda. If your curious about that, go to my profile and check the story out, and see if I handled it well.**

**Please, read and review.**


	2. Getting Answers

After they had their lunch, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles waved good-bye to Marisa before heading out of the restaurant, with Knuckles closing the door.

"Man, that filled me up, good." Tails said, patting his stomach.

"Well, don't try to barf it out." Sonic joked.

"Don't worry, I won't." Tails laughed.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Knuckles suggested.

"Where are you going, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going to head out into the forest to pick some apples for the Soleanna festival that they're having this year." Knuckles answered, as he waved to the two of them before heading off.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Tails." Sonic thought.

"What do you want to do?" Tails asked his friend.

"Hmm..." Sonic thought, rubbing his chin. "I don't know, what about you."

It was Tails's turn to think this time, as he rubbed his furry chin. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Oh, that right!"

"What's right?" Sonic asked, wondering.

"I'm suppose to meet up with Amy to test ride my new and improved Tornado." Tails explained. "You want to come?"

"Nah, I'll get bored. But thanks for the lunch. It really filled up my stomach." Sonic laughed.

"Thanks." Tails smiled. "Well, I better head off to make sure that Amy doesn't wait TOO long." Tails noted.

"OK, see ya later buddy." Sonic waved to his friend.

"Bye Sonic." Tails waved back, before using his two tails to hover a few inches from the ground and glided away.

Sonic watched his little friend go a while longer until he was out of sight.

"Hmm..." Sonic thought. He was now studying his attention at the picture of Princess Elise that he saw in the restaurant a while back. "I don't get it...why does it feel like I know her?" Sonic wondered, as he decided to walk on the town.

* * *

Back at the castle, Elise was dressing herself in a brown trench coat, brown pants, black boots, and a small brown cap (like what a detective wears), to keep herself from getting discovered.

"Miss Elise, what are you doing?" A maiden asked her.

"I'm...going into town." Elise answered, silently.

"But Elise, you can't do that! What if someone discovers you? What will happen then? Why are you even going, anyways?" The maiden was worried.

"It's...a private matter. But listen, this is my choice. And don't worry, I'll be fine. If I do get discovered, I'll try and talk my way out of it." Elise said, before walking out of her room, leaving the maiden to worry.

* * *

Back in town, Sonic was still walking. He was still trying to remember everything about Elise that he knew.

Suddenly, and unknown to him, he bumped into someone.

"Whoa, I'm sorry there." Sonic apologized, unknown to he was apologizing.

The figure he bumped into was a hedgehog. This hedgehog was lot a like Sonic, except he was a black hedgehog, with skates instead of shoes. This would be none other than Sonic's rival (and friend, I think) Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Whoa, Shadow." Sonic was surprised.

"Don't you learn to apologize to those who you bump into?" Shadow reminded him.

"Uh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was thinking about something." Sonic explained.

"Whatever." Shadow said.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Sonic asked.

"If you must know, I'm here on an errand for G.U.N." Shadow replied.

"What kind of an errand?" Sonic asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Shadow asked, with his arms folded.

"I'm just asking." Sonic groaned a little.

"Well, it's nothing for you to know. When your agent like me, then I'll tell you what I'm doing." Shadow smirked a little.

"Whatever." Sonic shrugged.

Shadow shook his head, as he turned his attention back to the city, just staring at the view, waiting for something to happen. "By the way..."

"Huh? What is it?" Sonic asked.

"What was it you were thinking about a moment ago?" Shadow asked.

"What?"

"When you bumped into me-"

"I know, I know. I heard you the first time." Sonic interrupted him.

"Well, what was it you were thinking about?" Shadow asked, again.

Seeing how he knew Shadow, Sonic decided to answer him. "Well, if you must know, I've been thinking about someone recently." Sonic answered.

"Who?" Shadow wondered.

"...Princess Elise." Sonic replied, slowly.

"Elise?" Shadow turned his attention towards Sonic, with his arms still folded, concerned.

"Yeah...for some reason...it seems like I knew her from before." Sonic paused a moment, before continuing. "Anyway, it all started when Tails, Knuckles, and I were eating at Louie's Diner. And while we were ordering our food, I decided to look at the restaurant. It had lots of pictures about Soleanna. And then, I saw Elise's picture. And at that moment, something tapped into me."

"And what is that something?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not sure, exactly...but it seemed like we did something in the past to save the world, and that's all I remember."

Shadow closed his eyes, thinking about what Sonic was telling him. "Have you seen, Elise, in person?"

"No. I haven't." Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm..." Shadow opened his eyes. "Have you tried looking for her?" Shadow asked.

"Uh, no. Not at all."

"Well, if I were you, I would go talk to her, face to face." Shadow suggested.

"What? But, I don't even know where she lives." Sonic said.

"She's probably at her castle, where she's suppose to be."

"So your saying I should go there?" Sonic thought.

"I wouldn't. It's on a small island that's not far from the city. Of course, you COULD swim there." Shadow joked.

"Shadow..." Sonic said, a little irritated.

"I'm just joking." Shadow chuckled a little. Suddenly, a communicator on his wrist was beeping. Shadow put the communicator to his mouth an answered it.

"Yes, this is Shadow. What is it?" Shadow asked, talking to someone through the communicator. There was moment of silence before Shadow broke it. "All right, I'm on my way." Shadow said, before turning his communicator off.

"What is it, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I have to be somewhere right now. It looks like your on your own, Sonic." Shadow said, as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Chaos...Control!" Shadow commanded, as he disappeared like a light.

"Well, that was helpful." Sonic said to himself. "I guess I'll figure it out by myself." Sonic thought to himself, as he walked off into the city.

* * *

A little further away, Elise was trying her best not to get discovered by her people, as she continued to walk into the city.

"I can feel his presence." Elise said, silently. "He's not too far away."

Suddenly, she noticed two figures that were standing in front of a tower. They looked like they were standing there, waiting for someone.

The first was a female bat. She had blue eyes, she had a pink breastplate shaped like a heart, she also had white boots on. This figure was identified as Rouge the Bat.

Standing next to her, was a large robot. This robot had red eyes, his was colored red, and he had boosters rockets on his back. This robot was identified as E-123 Omega. Omega once worked for Eggman, but was betrayed when he left to guard Shadow at the base sometime back. But now, he was working for G.U.N. He stood there, as Elise approached them.

"Um, excuse me?" Elise called.

Rouge and Omega turned and saw her (although they didn't know it was Elise).

"Well now, someone likes to dress properly." Rouge joked a little, before asking something. "Who are you?"

"Uh...my name is...Eve." Elise lied, trying to hide her identity.

But unknown to Elise, Omega was scanning the trench coat wearing woman with it's red eyes, trying to figure out who she really was. It didn't very long to get the answer.

"You are not identified as Eve." Omega translated. "You are identified as...Princess Elise."

Rouge gasped at the name. "Is this true...Princess?" Rouge narrowed her eyes a bit.

Elise couldn't hide her name, but she kept her cool and answered. "Yes. I'm Elise."

"What are you doing here, Princess?" Rouge asked quietly, trying not to get the other people's attention.

"I came to find someone, and so far, I haven't found him. So I was wondering if you could help me." Elise asked.

"Who is this person your looking for?" Rouge asked.

"Um...well actually, it's a hedgehog." Elise said, quietly.

"Oh..." Rouge wondered, before smiling. "Well, if your looking for Shadow, he'll be here in just a-"

But, before she could say anything, a flash of light shined in front of the trio for a moment, before revealing himself to be Shadow, who finished his Chaos Control powers.

"...second." Rouge slowly, finished.

"You called me, didn't you?" Shadow asked.

"Well...yes, I did." Rouge asked. "I found some more information about the thieves that stole the ancient artifact that was stolen from the museum."

"What did you find?"

"Well apparently, Omega discovered that the thieves came from that side of town." Rouge pointed at the direction on what she was talking about. "They ran back in that direction after they got what they came for."

"Hmm..." Shadow thought. "How long ago was this?"

"It was approximately 10 hours, 37 minutes, and 16 seconds ago." Omega responded.

"All right. We'll search there and see if we can find anything that can lead us to them." Shadow noted.

"Um, excuse me?" Elise asked.

Shadow turned to see the trench coat wearing woman, who was actually Elise. "Rouge, who is this?"

"Oh, her? Well, believe it or not, this is Elise, ruler of Soleanna." Rouge presented.

"Elise?" Shadow wondered. He remembered talking to Sonic about her earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"She was looking for you, Shadow." Rouge answered.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Oh yes. She was a looking for a certain hedgehog and I figured it would be you." Rouge explained, as she turned to Elise with a smile. "Am I right?"

"Um...actually, it's not Shadow." Elise answered.

"What?" Rouge was confused.

"The real person I'm looking for is..." Elise paused for a moment as she took a deep breath before answering. "...Sonic."

"Sonic?" Rouge wondered, in surprise.

"Y-yes. You don't know where he might be...do you?" Elise asked Shadow.

Shadow was taken back a bit at what she said, but he answered her, eventually. "Actually, he happened to bump into me a little earlier ago." Shadow replied.

"Really?" Elise asked, trying not to look to surprised.

"Yeah. He was actually telling something me about you." Shadow said.

"Wh-what?" Elise was confused.

"If you want to know where he is, you would want to go that way." Shadow pointed in the direction where he was bumped into Sonic.

"O-OK, thanks." Elise bowed politely.

Shadow nodded his head once before turning his attention to his group. "Now, should we head in that direction, Omega?"

Omega scanned the direction of the thieves before responding. "Yes. They have gone down that trail." Omega responded.

"OK, let's go." Shadow gestured to his group, but not before turning to Elise. "I hope your search goes well." Shadow said.

"Thank you. And I hope your search goes good, as well." Elise smiled a little, as she waved good bye to the group before heading off in the direction Shadow pointed at.

"Let's get going." Shadow noted, as the three agents headed off in search of the thieves.

Back with Elise, she breathed with relief, knowing that she would be happy to see Sonic. "I hope Shadow's right. Because, this may be my only opportunity to confront him." Elise said to herself, as she continued to walk in the direction, that hopefully, would lead to Sonic.

* * *

**If I offended you readers on what I said in the first chapter, then I'm sorry. But I'm just trying to say that, if you don't like the SonicxElise pairing, or if you don't like Elise, then don't read this. But reviews are still appreciated. :)**

**Please, read and review.**


	3. The Encounter

While Elise was still searching for Sonic, the three agents known as Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were in the middle of the northern town of Soleanna. They were trying to find these thieves that took some ancient artifact and got away with it.

They stopped as they looked around.

"It appears that the thieves were last seen at this part of town." Omega responded.

"Hmm..." Shadow thought. "How long were they here?"

"I'm not sure." Rouge replied. "But they could be anywhere by now." Rouge said.

"Then this is going to be harder than I thought." Shadow said.

"Not necessarily." Rouge said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sure somebody has seen them." Rouge thought.

"Hmm...you mean we have to ask people if they have seen them or not?" Shadow asked.

"It sounds like a good idea to me. Where do we search first?" Rouge asked.

Shadow looked around. He then noticed 'Louie's Diner'. He remembered Sonic telling him about how he had a connection with Elise.

"There." Shadow pointed at the restaurant.

Rouge and Omega saw the restaurant that Shadow was pointing at.

"A restaurant?" Rouge was confused.

"I heard that they have a lot of pictures about Soleanna. Maybe there's a Wanted poster there." Shadow replied.

"It could be possible..." Rouge thought.

"Let's go." Shadow gestured to the group as they went over to the restaurant.

* * *

Once inside the restaurant, the group looked around. However, they were greeted by Marisa, the waitress who served Sonic and his friends earlier.

"Hello, and welcome to Louie's Diner! My name is Marisa and-

"Save it, honey." Rouge interrupted her.

"Wait a minute. Then who are you guys and why are you here?" Marisa asked.

"I'm Shadow, and this is Rouge, and Omega. We work for G.U.N, and we're here to gather some information on a band of thieves that came into town a while ago. You don't happen to know anything do you?"

"Uh, what thieves?" Marisa asked.

"You don't know?" Shadow asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Marisa said.

Omega looked around the restaurant with his red eyes. He saw a TV that was showing some sort of Soap Opera. Suddenly, it was changed to a news channel, featuring a man wearing a suit.

"Shadow." Omega said.

"What is it, Omega?" Shadow asked.

"Look there." Omega said pointing at the TV.

Shadow saw the TV and went over to it. Rouge followed Shadow as she wanted to hear what the news reporter was saying too.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special report! The band of thieves are now identified as the Babylon Rouges. These three are the ones who were in the EX-World Grand Prix six months ago. They were last seen taking the Babylon Gourd that they took from the Soleanna museum just hours ago to Future City. We'll have more updates for you in just a moment. But for now, we go back to regularly scheduled programming." The news reporter said before changing back to the Soap Opera.

After the news reporter finished, Rouge smirked. "Well...it seems that we got ourselves a lead."

"Hmm...indeed." Shadow thought.

"What is the Babylon Gourd?" Omega asked.

Shadow looked at Omega for a moment and knew that Omega had a point. They had no idea why the Babylon Rouges stole the Gourd.

Marisa then spoke up. "I know a little something about that Gourd."

Shadow looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yeah. It was used by the Babylonians long ago. It was made for holding valuable treasure, much like a treasure box. I even heard that they buried it when the Babylonians wanted to hide the treasure." Marisa said.

Shadow looked at her closely. How do you know so much about this?" Shadow asked.

"I happen to be a fan of history." Marisa smirked.

"Hmph. Well, I believe we should head to Future City and see if we can capture these thieves." Rouge suggested.

"Who are they, though?" Shadow asked.

"I believe their names were Jet, who is the leader of the Babylon Rouges. Wave, who is a mechanical genius, like Tails. And Storm, who happens to be the muscle of the group." Marisa said.

"...How do you know all this?" Shadow asked.

"I saw the EX World Grand Prix on TV." Marisa replied.

"It looks like we got our answers right we needed it." Rouge said.

"..I guess so." Shadow thought.

"We should head to Future City." Omega responded.

"He's right." Rouge said. "While we stand here jabbering, those thieves could be there as we speak." Rouge said.

"Then we shouldn't waste anymore time here." Shadow said. "Let's go!"

"Wait." Marisa stopped them.

Shadow turned to look at her.

"I know you guys gotta job to do, but don't you think you guys should fill your stomachs up before you head to Future City?" Marisa asked.

"Thanks for the offer, honey, but we're OK." Rouge said.

Shadow waved to Marisa before he, Rouge, and Omega left the restaurant and off to Future City.

Marisa breathed deeply. "Well, I may as well get back to my job." Marisa sighed before heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

While the agents were heading to Future City, Elise was still walking. He legs started get sore as she decided to sit on a nearby bench to rest herself.

"Oh, why haven't I found him yet?" Elsie asked herself before sighing. "Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

However, what she didn't know was that Sonic was walking himself still trying to figure out who Elise was and how he met her. He saw a bench and decided to sit himself down. Little did he know that he was sitting next to Elise, who didn't notice Sonic sitting beside her.

Sonic saw the trench-coat woman and grew a little curious. "Uh, excuse me?" Sonic called.

Elise's eyes widened. She thought it was a citizen, so she kept her cool and played normal. "Yes?" Elsie asked, not looking at Sonic.

"I need some information." Sonic explained.

"W-what about?" Elise asked nervously.

"Do you know anything about a person named Elise?" Sonic asked.

"Y-you mean the princess of Soleanna?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's her." Sonic replied.

"What do you need to know?" Elise asked, still thinking that it was someone else.

Sonic thought about it for a moment. And to his surprise, he couldn't come up with an answer. "Uh, I'm not sure..."

"You not sure?" Elise asked.

"Heh. Yeah. I kinda forget things." Sonic laughed a bit.

When Elise heard Sonic laugh, her eyes widened a bit, but she still wasn't completely positive yet. "That laugh..." Elise whispered.

"What?"

"That laugh sounds familiar." Elise thought.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure. It sounded kinda like..."

"Like what?" Sonic wondered.

"...Do you a hedgehog named Sonic?" Elise asked.

Sonic's eyes widened a bit. "Yeah. I do."

"What do you know about him?"

"Well...I happen to be him." Sonic answered.

"Wait..." Elise's eyes widened as she turned her head next to Sonic. She gasped. "Sonic?!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to figure out who it was. He then remembered the picture of Elise that he saw in the restaurant. His eyes suddenly widened. "Elise?!"

They both stared at one another in disbelief. They both encountered each other once again.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic and Elise stared at each other with wide eyes. Were they dreaming? Was this even real? They were just staring each other, motionless.

"Is...is that really you?" Elise asked.

"Well, I'm not a ghost, so yeah, I'm here." Sonic replied.

Just to make sure, Elise placed a hand on his cheek. Sonic blushed a bit when he felt Elise's hand on his face. It felt...warm. And he liked it.

"Uh, Elise?" Sonic spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elise said as she let go of his cheek and just stared at him.

"So, uh..." Sonic paused.

"What?" Elise asked.

"Um, well...how's it been?" Sonic asked.

"Mmm...fine, I guess." Elise sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. It's just...everything at the castle is so boring. I mean, it's just the same thing: Work, watch the city from afar, and everything else that I don't even want to bring up." Elise sighed again. "What about you?"

"Me? Well...I've been hanging with Tails. I mean, since I defeated Eggman recently, I decided to just let loose and relax." Sonic breathed.

"I see..." Elise lowered her head.

"What is it?" Sonic wondered.

"The way you have such a carefree spirit is something that I could never have, since I'm trapped in royalty all the time. It's just not fun." Elise said sadly.

Sonic then comforted her by placing his hand on her back. Elise blushed a bit when she felt Sonic's hand on her back. It felt...good, warm, and it made her happy.

"Hey, Elise?"

"Yeah, Sonic?"

"How about we go hand out and have some fun today? We could have dinner, see a movie, maybe go stargazing?"

"I'd love that, Sonic." Elise said with a happy look.

"Great! Let's go!"

"Wait..." Elise stopped him.

"What?"

"I-I'm nervous, Sonic." Elise said nervously. "What if the people recognize me once they see me hang with you?"

"Don't worry, all right? I mean, your wearing a trench coat so I they probably won't notice." Sonic said.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, have I not been wrong before?" Sonic asked.

"N-no." Elise said.

"Well, come on, then. Let's go." Sonic said as he grabbed Elise's arm and walked off with her.

* * *

Their first stop was the beach. Sonic and Elise got to the docks and sat down on a bench as they stared at the ocean from their view.

"You want some ice cream?" Sonic asked.

"Y-yeah, sure." Elise nodded.

Sonic made smirked as he walked over to an ice cream parlor, behind it was a dark-skinned man with black hair and dreadlocks, he saw Sonic and smiled.

"Hello, Sonic! What can I get you today, mon?" The Jamaican man asked.

"Hey there, J. Kool! I'll have a Choclate Sundae and..." He turned at Elise. "What would you like Elise?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, um...A vanilla ice cream will do." Elise replied.

He turned back at J. Kool. "And a vanilla ice cream for the lady." Sonic said with a smirk.

"You got it, mon! It'll be ready in just a moment!" J. Kool replied with a smirk as he started to make the ice cream.

Sonic looked back at Elise as she stared at the ocean with her eyes with a blank face. Sonic knew that Elise was still not feeling comfortable with this and he probably thought that once Elise was starting feel at ease, she would start having a good time.

"Here you go, mon! One chocolate sundae for you and the vanilla ice cream for the lady." J. Kool smirked as he gave Sonic both of the desserts.

"Thanks, J. Kool!" Sonic replied.

"Your welcome, Sonic." J. Kool nodded as he saw the trench coat woman. "Say, mon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for your interrupting your business but...is that Princess Elise?" J. Kool whispered.

Sonic's eyes widened a bit. "How did you know it was her?"

"I recognized that face of hers, despite the trench coat and everything, mon." J. Kool said.

"Oh..."

"Why is she looking depressed?" J. Kool asked.

"I'm not sure...maybe it's because I asked her to hang out with me today, but she doesn't feel like she's having a good time." Sonic shrugged.

"I see, mon..." J. Kool rubbed his chin. "Maybe she's just afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Well, she might be not use to the city yet, since she's always stuck in royalty, mon." J. Kool replied.

"I figured as much. She told me that she was nervous about what would happen if people noticed her inside that coat." Sonic told him.

"Hmm...well, maybe she just needs more time. You know, try and get use to the place before she starts feeling better." J. Kool said.

"Yeah, I think that's best." Sonic nodded. "Well, I better get this to her before they melt." Sonic said as he grabbed the ice cream by the cone and grabbed his sundae. "See ya later, J. Kool."

"You too, mon! Take care." J. Kool waved.

Sonic returned at Elise's side and gave her he ice cream cone. "What took you so long, Sonic?" Elise asked.

"Uh...well, the ice cream needed time to get done before it's ready." Sonic lied as he laughed a little.

"Hm." Elise said as she started to lick the ice cream.

"So, are you getting use to it?" Sonic asked.

"To what?"

"Are you starting to feel more relaxed from royalty?" Sonic asked her.

"Um...I guess." Elise answered slowly.

"Hmm..." Sonic thought.

"Why do you ask?" Elise asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." Sonic shrugged. But he really knew that Elise was not feeling use to the world outside of royalty. Not yet, anyway.

Elise looked at Sonic as he started to chow down on his chocolate sundae. When she was with him, her nerves would calm and she felt more relaxed.

"Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever...been in love before?"

"WHAT?" Sonic's eyes widened as soon as she asked him that.

"I'm just curoius is all. I'm not saying...you know...you and I..."

"Oh, I get it now. Sorry if I acted so jumpy." Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Well? Have you?"

"Uh...not that I can think of, no." Sonic shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I always wondered if somebody like you have ever been in love before. I mean, not that you have, mind you." Elise said.

"Well, there's one who's, let's just say...she's obsessed with me. And that's kinda creepy to me." Sonic admitted.

"Oh...well, do you like her?" Elise asked.

"Well, I like her as a friend. Nothing more. And, I can't tell her that I don't love her, because it would hurt her feelings." Sonic answered. Elise looked slightly pained.

"Well, you should just tell her how you feel. I mean, she'll probably hate you for a while, but...I'm sure she'll get over it." Elise hoped.

"I can do that." Sonic said with his trademark grin.

Elise smiled as they both continued to finish their ice cream while watching the ocean from afar. After they finished eating, they threw the trash away.

"Well, that filled me up for a while." Sonic patted his stomach. laughing.

When Elise heard Sonic laugh, it made her smile. She liked it when he laughed, because it also made her feel relaxed, at ease.

"Well, where to now?" Sonic looked up at her.

"Hmm..." Elise thought about it for a moment. "Let's go to see a movie."

"Sure. But what do you want to see?" Sonic asked.

"Well, let's go see what their showing." Elise suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Sonic grabbed her arm and walked off with her.

When Elise felt Sonic's arm around him, she would blush and smile. "I think this day is going to turn out great." Elise said to herself, smiling.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Sonic and Elise reached the theater, they looked at all the movies theat were playing at the show.

"Hmm..." Elise looked at the title of movies closely. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"That one!" Elise pointed at one of the billboards. "I've been wanting to see that movie ever since it open."

Sonic looked at the movie billboard that Elise was pointing at. "That one? What type of movie is it?"

"It's a romantic movie." Elise answered.

"Oh..." Sonic groaned a bit. He wasn't really the romantic type of person...erm, hedgehog.

"What's wrong? You don't like romance?" Elise smirked at him.

"Nah, that stuff is boring." Sonic said in annoyance.

"Come on, at least give it a chance." Elise pleaded to him.

"Well, since we are hanging out, I guess I can take you to see this movie you wanted to see." Sonic shrugged as he went to the booth.

"Two tickets for that movie, please?" Sonic said to the ticket lady.

The ticket lady nodded and gave the tickets to Sonic, he then payed her and both Sonic and Elise went inside the theater.

* * *

Once inside, they both went to the food counter. They looked at all of the food, thinking about what they want to eat.

"What would you like, Elise?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm..." Elise looked at the food. There was so much to choose from, and she almost had a hard time deciding on what she wanted. "I guess a bag of popcorn will do."

"OK." Sonic smirked as he asked for a bag of popcorn. "Anything you want to drink?"

"A coke will do just fine." Elise replied.

"Gotcha!" Sonic made a thumbs up and asked for two cokes.

Elise looked at him as he smirked. That smile made her feel so good, and she felt so relaxed. What was it about Sonic the Hedgehog that attracted her so much? Was it the smile? Was it the laugh? Or was it the fact that his presence around her just made her feel better? Whatever it was, she knew that when he was with her, she just felt happy.

"Hey Elise, you mind helping me carry this suff." Sonic asked her.

Elise didn't hear him as she was daydreaming.

"Elise!"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. What is it you wanted from me?" Elise snapped out of her trance.

"I asked you if you could help me carry this stuff? I'll carry the popcorn while you carry the drinks, okay?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, sure. I can do that." Elise nodded as she grabbed the drinks while Sonic carried the bag of popcorn as they headed for the movie.

* * *

Once they got inside the room, they looked at all the seats. They're weren't a lot of people so they went towards some nearby seats and sat down. They both placed their drinks in some cup holders and Elise had the bag of popcorn in front of her.

As they waited for the movie to start, Sonic decided to grab some popcorn as he placed his hand in the bag.

Little did he know that Elise placed her hand in the bag of popcorn as well. Their eyes widened a bit as they both touched something, and it wasn't popcorn.

Their hand's touched each other and they both started to blush red.

"Uh..." Sonic was at a loss for words.

"This...is...awkward." Elise said slowly.

"Uh...you can have some first." Sonic suggested.

"No, you can." Elise said back.

"No, ladies first." Sonic retorted.

Elise gave in and grabbed hand full of popcorn and placed some in her mouth. The movie started showing previews and Sonic took a sip of his Cola.

"Previews...just great." Sonic sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, sometimes I get annoyed by that too." Elise nodded in agreement.

Sonic nodded as well as he took a handful of popcorn and chomped it in his mouth.

After some minutes later, the movie finally started. And Sonic already started to yawn, seeing as he wasn't really going to enjoy the movie.

Elise looked at him for a moment and looked back at the screen. She started to worry. Sonic really didn't like romance movies and she worried that Sonic would get bored. She wondered...

About an hour into the movie, Elise decided to check on Sonic and see if he was awake. Yep, he was still was. He took a sip of his cola and continued to watch the movie. She wondered if she picked the wrong movie, or maybe this was just boring Sonic.

"Um, Sonic?"

"What is it, Elise?"

"Are...you having a good time?" Elise asked.

"Yeah." Sonic nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just...well, when I picked this movie, you didn't seem interested in it at all, and I 'm curious..."

"What?"

"Sonic, do you want to leave this place?" Elise asked slowly.

"What?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, do you want to leave this place and do something else that you enjoy?" Elise looked into Sonic's eyes.

"No, you picked this, and I'm going to stay and watch it with you, okay?" Sonic said calmly.

"...Okay." Elise nodded.

Then, Sonic placed his gloved hand in Elise's. The princess gasped a little, as she felt Sonic 's hand into hers.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna fall asleep. You just squeeze my hand if I do, though. All right?" Sonic smirked.

Elise nodded happily. She then firmly squeezed Sonic's hand.

"O-ow! You know, for a girl, you squeeze hard!" Sonic chuckled.

Elise chuckled right back, as she firmly released the grip from Sonic's gloved hand held it gently. Sonic held Elise's hand as they both continued to watch the movie.

* * *

After the movie finished, Sonic and Elise left the theater and walked down the sidewalk. They threw away their finished drinks and the popcorn was very much gobbled down, courtesy of Sonic.

"Did you like the movie, Elise?" Sonic asked.

"Mm-hm." Elise nodded. "I loved it. Thanks for coming with me to see it."

"Don't mention it." Sonic grinned.

"So...what do you want to do?" Elise asked.

"Hmm..." Sonic thought about it for a moment. "Well, I do feel hungry."

"Hungry?" Elise's eyes widened. "But you gobbled down MOST of the popcorn!"

"Hey, my stomach eats a lot. And besides, you didn't each much of that popcorn, so I'm going to take you out to dinner." Sonic noted.

"Where to?" Elise wondered.

"Hmm..." Sonic thought about it again. He then remembered Louie's Diner, the restaurant that he, Tails, and Knuckles ate lunch at earlier. "Let's try Louie's Diner.

"Okay." Elise nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. Let's go!" Sonic remarked.

With that, Sonic and Elise walked towards Louie's Diner.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

As they made their way towards Louie's Diner, it was already nightfall, but that didn't stop either Sonic or Elise by walking through the dark.

Finally, they reached their destination. Elise opened the door as Sonic went inside, with Elise following him in.

They went to a table and sat down. Then Marisa, from earlier, made her way towards the two.

"Hello, I'm Marisa and-" She then noticed Sonic. "Oh, hi Sonic!"

"Hey there, Marisa." Sonic greeted.

"So, your back again?"

"Yeah, and for something to eat, as well." Sonic said.

"You mean dinner?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah...anyway, it's for me and her." Sonic pointed at Elise, although Marisa had no idea it was her.

"Okay, then. Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Uh, I'll take a Mountain Dew." Sonic said.

"All right, and you miss..." Marisa was trying to figure out her name.

"Oh, my name is...uh, Amy." Elise lied.

Sonic looked at her with glaring daggers. Why on earth would she use that name? It would be like Sonic was ACTUALLY dating Amy.

"And I'll have what he's having." Elise said.

"All righty..." Marisa nodded as she wrote down something in her notebook. "All right then. I'll have your drinks ready in about a minute. In the meantime, have a look at our menu and see if anything interests you." Marisa said before walking away from the two.

Elise looked at the menu while Sonic just put his arms behind his head as he started to relaxed.

"Aren't you going to look at your menu?" Elise asked.

"Nah, I already know what I'm getting." Sonic replied.

"Oh, I see..."

"What about you? What are you getting?" Sonic asked.

"Um, I'm not sure..." Elise paused for a moment. I have to go the bathroom. Excuse me." Elise said as she got up and walked to the bathroom.

When she left, Marisa came by with both of the drinks and set them on the table. "So, are you ready to order?"

"My friend's not back yet, so I think we can wait." Sonic replied.

"Okay." Marisa nodded. "Hey, Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, that person your hanging out with...

"What about her?"

"I saw her face and I'm just curious. Was that...Princess Elise?" Marisa whispered.

"...You noticed?"

"Yeah. I can tell." Marisa said with a smirk.

"Oh, I see..." Sonic nodded slowly.

"What is she doing here, and with you?" Marisa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's a long story." Sonic answered.

"Hmm...so you asked her out on a date?"

"W-what?!" Sonic's eyes widened.

"Well, I saw you two having a good time with each other and I assumed that you really have taken a liking to her." Marisa noted.

"N-no. I don't THOSE kind of feelings for her." Sonic said hesitantly.

"...Let me look at your eyes."

"What?"

"Let me look at your eyes."

"Why?"

"So that I can see if you are telling the truth." Marisa answered.

Sonic gave in and let Marisa look at him in the eyes. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, examining Sonic's own eyes. Sonic didn't know this, but Marisa was smart. When she could tell when someone wasn't telling the truth, she would look them in the eyes and see if they were being honest.

"I see it." Marisa said.

"See what?"

"You have feelings for her."

"I-I do?"

Marisa nodded. "Your feelings for her are very warm and gentle."

Sonic didn't want to admit it, but she was right. Sonic did have feelings for Elise, and not just normal feelings, but really warm feelings.

"...Your right. I do have feelings for her."

"See. I gotcha!"

"But listen, Marisa...promise me you won't tell anyone about this? I'm serious." Sonic said to her.

"All right, I won't repeat a word to anyone about this." Marisa noted.

"Good." Sonic sighed in relief.

"And besides, it would cause a ruckus if I told anyone."

"Good point." Sonic nodded.

As they talked, Elise came back and sat down back in her chair. "Okay, I'm ready."

"All right then, what would you guys like?" Marisa asked as she got her notebook ready.

"Hmm..." Sonic thought. "I'll have a pizza."

"What toppings?"

"Uh, pepperoni and sausage." Sonic nodded.

"All right, and you, Amy?"

"Um, to be truthful, I was going to order the same thing." Elise admitted.

Sonic looked at her strangely. Was she telling the truth? Or was it just that she would be happy and get whatever he was getting? Whatever it was, he grew a little suspicious.

"Uh, okay then." Marisa nodded as she wrote down something in her notebook. "It'll be ready in about 15 minutes." She said before heading into the kitchen.

When she was gone, Sonic turned his attention at Elise. "Elise?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you really ordering that for yourself, or was it because you just wanted to get whatever I was getting?" Sonic asked.

"Oh...you noticed?"

"Uh, yeah. I've been sitting here and haven't got up. Is there something your not telling me?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

Elise lowered her head a bit. "Well..."

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, we can just drop subject and forget it happened, all right?"

"Okay." Elise nodded slowly.

Sonic took a sip of his drink as he got some crackers from a basket and started to eat it.

For the next fifteen minutes, Sonic and Elise talked about other things. Like the time the Black Arms invaded Westopolis and Shadow went them packing, or the time he raced Jet the Hawk in the EX-World Grand Prix. Elise was enjoying Sonic's stories. His life was so full of adventure and excitement. She even laughed at a couple of jokes that Sonic made up.

Then, Marisa came with a round large pizza, with pepperoni and sausage, just how Sonic and Elise wanted it. She set it down on the table and handed them their plates.

"And the pizza is served!" Marisa said happily.

"Mmm..." Sonic and Elise moaned at the same time. The pizza looked so delicious and they were just dying to feel the sauce in their mouths.

"Is there anything else you guys need?" Marisa asked.

"Nope, we're fine." Elise replied.

"Same here." Sonic smirked.

"All right, then. Enjoy." She said as she gave a wink to Sonic, who was confused for a moment, but realized what it was for. He nodded his head as Marisa walked back into the kitchen.

"Sonic...did she just wink at you?" Elise raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Sonic lied, as he chuckled a bit.

"Don't lie to me, Sonic. I know she winked at you. I saw it." Elise told him.

"Oh..."

"Sonic, is there something your not telling me?"

"No, no, nothing at all. I'm just...hungry is all." Sonic quickly replied.

"Hmm..." Elise thought. She knew that Sonic was hiding something, but wasn't sure what. She decided to let it go for now and just enjoy their time together by taking a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, it's been a while since I updated this, so I might as well finish this.**

**&**

After they ate, they payed for the dinner and left the diner. Sonic and Elise stood at the door as they stayed silent.

That was, until Elise spoke up.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"W-what do you want to do now?" Elise asked hesitantly.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. What about you?"

"Hmm..." Elise thought about it for a moment. She then looked up at the night sky.

Sonic noticed this and gave him an idea. "Hey, I know!"

"What?

"Let's go stargazing." Sonic said.

"Stargazing?" Elise asked.

"Yeah. Just the two of us." Sonic said with a smirk.

When he said "the two os us", it made her feel strange. It wasn't in a bad way, but in a really weird, strange, and good way.

"Elise? Are you OK?"

Elise didn't answer.

"Elise?"

There was still no answer.

"Elise!"

"Huh?" Elise snapped out of her trance. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"You know, you've been acting a little weird today."

Elise's eyes widened a bit. "How?"

"Well, ever since I asked you to hang out with me today, you kept going silent on me, like I was a ghost." Sonic replied.

"Oh..." Elise lowered her head.

"Elise? Is there something your not telling me?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

Elise wasn't sure. Was she going to respond to Sonic's question? Or did she want to keep hiding the truth so that everything will be okay?

"Elise?

"Sonic...I'm sorry."

"Huh? Sorry about what?"

Elise started to form a tear in her eye. "You don't think I'm having a good time, right?"

"Well, judging by how you kept silent on me, I think I know the answer to that." Sonic said.

"Sniff...I'm so sorry." Elise started to cover her eyes in tears.

"Elise? What's wrong?"

"I'm such a bad person!" Elise shouted.

"What? That is not true Elise, and you know it!" Sonic noted.

Elise opened her eyes to look at Sonic.

"Look, whatever happened today, and whatever you were thinking about, you probably wanted to keep these things to yourself. You know, like there's something your not telling me, but you'd rather keep it a secret, right?"

Elise nodded her head slowly. "Your right...I'm sorry I got all emotional there."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's okay to let out your emotions every now and then." Sonic said.

Elise nodded again. "I understand."

"Good, now let's head over to my place so that we can go stargazing.." Sonic said.

"Wait? YOU have a house?"

"Oh yeah." Sonic chuckled a bit. "You see, Tails and Knuckles helped me build it so that I can have my own place to stay in."

"Oh...is it big?"

"Well, not too big, but even you should fit in there." Sonic laughed a bit.

Elise smiled. "Well then, let's go!"

"OK, but uh...I have to carry you."

"Why?"

"Because, even if we walked, I'm sure that your legs would get tired. So I'll carry you while you relax, all right?"

"Well...okay." Elise nodded slowly.

With that, Sonic picked her up bridal style and dashed towards his place.

* * *

After about a few minutes, Sonic screeched to a halt as Elise was still holding on to him tightly.

"OK Elise, you can let go now. We're here." Sonic said to her.

Elise slowly opened her eyes and saw what stood before her.

Sonic's house was pretty large. It was designed yellow and had a red roof. There were some windows and it even had a balcony.

"Wow..." Elise was in awe.

"Do you like it?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I didn't think that your house was so..."

"Big?"

"Yeah..." Elise slowly said.

Sonic went over to his answering machine and saw that he was left a ton of messages. Deciding to see who they were from, Sonic pressed the button.

"_Sonic! It's me, Amy. I just came to see if you'll accept me on a date?" Beep!_

_"Sonic! Amy again! Listen, you still haven't answered whether or not that you will go on a date with me!" Beep!_

_"Sonic! I'm really starting to get angry! Why haven't you answered me yet!?" Beep!_

Sonic sighed. Thinking that the rest of the messages were probably from Amy, he deleted the rest of the messages and shook his head.

"Man, Amy will never give up." Sonic said.

"Sonic?" Elise spoke.

"Huh?"

"Was that...?"

"Yeah. That was her." Sonic shook his head.

"Wow...she really is demanding." Elise said.

"Tell me about it..." Sonic said with a sigh.

Elise felt sorry for Sonic. A girl that was hardly even a teenager yet has always been demanding Sonic that he would marry her, even when his answer is no.

"Well, come on, let's head towards the balcony." Sonic said as he grabbed Elise's arm and made their way towards the balcony.

* * *

Once they made it to the balcony, there were two chairs that were the right size for both of them.

"Here you go, Elise. Have a seat." Sonic said.

"OK." Elise nodded as both of them sat down and started looking up at the night sky.

"The stars are so beautiful." Elise said calmly.

"Yeah..." Sonic said.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever seen 'The Big Dipper'?"

"Uh...what?" Sonic was confused.

"If you like at the stars just right, you can see 'The Big Dipper'." Elise said.

"So...what does this Big Dipper look like?"

"Well, it's kind of like a cooking pan, but a little smaller." Elise explained.

"Hmm..." Sonic took Elise's words to see if he can see the Big Dipper himself. It took him a while, but he saw it with his own eyes. "I see it!"

"Where?"

"Up there!" Sonic pointed to the sky.

Elise looked in Sonic's direction. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see it for herself. "I see it!"

"You do?"

"Yeah. You have good eyes, Sonic." Elise smiled at him.

"Heh. Call me the Sonic watcher." They both laughed.

After about forty-five minutes, the night started to get chilly and windy. Elise was starting fell the cold as it blew right through her face. Sonic was starting to feel it too.

"Brr..." Elise said shakily.

"E-Elise? A-are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine...just a l-little c-cold." Elise hugged herself.

"C-come on, l-let's go back i-inside and g-get ourselves w-warm." Sonic said shakily as they got up and slowly made their way inside, with Sonic closing the balcony door. After that, they both went downstairs.

* * *

As they made it downstairs, Elise sat herself on a couch and started breath deeply.

"You want some hot cocoa?" Sonic asked.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Elise nodded.

"There's a blanket right there, and you can start a fireplace, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good!" Sonic said with a thumbs up before heading into the kitchen to start making teh hot cocoa.

It didn't take long for Elise to warm up the fireplace, and started to wrap herself up in the nice, warm blanket.

As she started to warm herself up, she started to think about to her time with Sonic today. At times, she didn't like it because her people would see and recognize her. Other times, she felt like she was a ghost because she didn't fit in with other people.

But when Sonic was with her, she felt like she was a normal person. She felt like she could do anything. She felt like she fitted in with others. It seemed that whenever Sonic was around her, she was a happy person.

But something was still unclear. And that her feelings for Sonic. What were they? Were they nothing special? Or was it something that she never felt before?

Just then, Sonic came in with two warm beverages of hot cocoa in his hands. Sonic sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Hey Elise, come sit here with me." Sonic gestured.

"OK." Elise nodded as she got up and sat down in front of Sonic while sitting beside the fireplace.

"Here you go." Sonic gave the hot cup of cocoa to Elise.

"Thank you." Elise thanked before taking a sip of it in her mouth. However, it was still hot and the inside of her mouth burned a bit.

"Careful. It's hot." Sonic reminded.

"I'll remember that." Elise said a little uneasily, still feeling the effect.

As they both enjoyed their cocoa (and getting warm), Sonic and Elise both stayed silent for a long period of time.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, Elise?"

"Do you remember earlier when I asked have you ever been in love?" Elise asked.

"Yeah...what about it?"

"Well, I was curious...is there anybody you've taken an interest in?"

"Your not talking about Amy, are you?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"No, Sonic. I'm asking if there's anybody, besides her, that you like?"

"Hmm..." Sonic thought about it for a moment. "Well, there is one. But I'm not sure if it'll work out anyways. What about you?"

"Well, there is one. But I'm not sure if it'll work out either. And besides, I got a lot of unwanted attention going on." Elise said not too impressed with herself.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well, one time, when I was on my vacation, there were these guys that kept 'wooing' me to get me to go out with them." Elise shook her head.

"And did you give in?"

"No. I didn't like them very much anyway, especially if they 'wooed' me. It was just gross." Elise said with a sigh.

"Hmm..."

"What about you, Sonic? Who's the lucky girl you like?" Elise asked with a smile.

"I'd rather not tell. Besides, it would seem...wrong." Sonic said uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Elise asked.

"Well, I really like this girl, but I don't think she likes me the same way." Sonic said sadly.

Elise looked pained when Sonic said that.

"And it's not just that, it would be called inter-species dating. And from every angle it, it just looks wrong."

"Is that what you really think?" Elise asked slowly.

"It's what others would think." Sonic quickly replied. "And it's society that breaks up the most happy couples."

"...Sonic?"

"What is it, Elise?"

"Am I...the one?"

"What?"

"Am I the girl...that you've taken an interest in?" Elise's eyes narrowed.

Sonic turned his head away. "Maybe..."

"Sonic..." Elise said a little sternly.

"OK. I like you. I like you a _lot._ I know that your a princess and your beautiful. Ever since we started hanging out with each other, I got these weird feelings that I never felt before. I know that doesn't sound like me, but I'm serious. I really like you." Sonic said.

Elise's face blushed deep red. "Sonic..."

"But I don't if you like me the same way." Sonic stopped her.

"Sonic..."

"And there is somebody else you like, anyways. So it's not like I'll be able to win your heart now." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you done talking?"

"Uh, yeah...I'm done."

"Good. Now let me say my peace. Remember when I said I had feelings for someone?"

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"That someone...is you." Elise slowly answered.

"WHAT?"

"I've always liked your carefree spirit and attitude. I also like you've always been so nice and so easy to understand. Your everything that a lot of people aren't. And underneath that carefree style, your so calm and passionate about others. Your the one that I'm looking for." Elise smiled at him.

There was no turning back now. The truth was out. Everything was now silent. Sonic and Elise stood there, looking at one another, not blinking. Their eyes gazed at each other.

"Elise?"

"Yeah?"

"What else do couples do?"

Elise thought about it for a moment. "They kiss."

"Kiss?"

"You've never kissed before?"

"No. Never."

Again, they stood like that, not blinking. Then slowly, their heads started to lean closer towards each other. Their lips were mere inches away from each other.

"You realize that you are near me, right?" Sonic reminded.

"I know." Elise whispered.

Finally, their lips pressed against one another, as they shared their first kiss. Their eyes widened as they realized their position that they were in, but slowly closed them as they wanted to enjoy this moment. Elise slowly wrapped her arms around him, as they continued to kiss. Sonic placed his arm on her waist, as they continued to share their long and slow kiss. Finally, they broke it, as they looked at each other, not blinking.

"Wow..." Elise whispered.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. It's just..."

"You don't like romance?" Sonic smirked.

"To tell you the truth, I never experienced it to be like that." Elise admitted.

"How was it?"

"It was...romantic." Elise slowly said.

Soon, Elise started to yawn, as she started to grow tired.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine...I'm just tired, is all." Elise replied.

"Couldn't handle it?"

"The kiss?"

Sonic nodded.

Elise laughed a bit. She then yawned again.

"Man, you need some sleep." Sonic noted.

"I agree." Elise nodded.

"Let me carry you to bed."

"Can you do that?" Elise asked.

"Watch me." Sonic smirked.

He picked up Elise from under her. She smiled as she layed in Sonic's arms. Her eyes closed as Sonic carried Elise upstairs.

* * *

When they got to Sonic's room, the blue hedgehog carried her over to his bed, jumped on the bed, layed her down, and tucked her in. Elise looked at Sonic as he finished tucking her in.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you for today. This was the best that I ever had." Elise said as she hugged Sonic, with him hugging her back.

"Your welcome, Elise. But your the one I really have to thank."

"How do you mean?"

"If we hadn't ran into each other, we never would've had that kiss." Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic..." Elise reached up kissed Sonic again, Sonic returned the kiss as they both shared a slow, romantic moment. They broke it off and stared at each other.

"Sonic, come sleep with me tonight, please?" Elise asked as she opened the covers for the blue hedgehog.

Sonic's heart fluttered in happiness as he got under the covers. Elise then kissed Sonic on the cheek and layed her arm on his chest. She then whispered something as she started to fall asleep.

"I...love you...Sonic the Hedgehog." Elise whispered.

When Sonic heard those words, his heart beated wildly.

"I love you too, Elise." Sonic whipsered as he wrapped his arm around her head and brought it close to him.

Just like Sonic, Elise's heart beated wildly. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Sonic stared at the ceiling for a moment longer before closing his eyes with a contented smirk on his face.

**

* * *

********Author's Note: Well, there have you it. I hope you SonicxElise lovers liked it!**

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
